Stung
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: This oneshot is set after the 'Mr. Holmes' movie. Mr Holmes has a talk with Roger regarding his foolish actions. (SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE) Rated T for mentions of injury to young child.


This is a little oneshot inspired by the 'Mr. Holmes' movie- so warnings for spoilers, and slight mention of injury.

"Mrs. Munro, may I see Roger for a moment in my study?"

"I...very well, Mr. Holmes," she sighed reluctantly. She was still uneasy after what had happened to her only son only days before.

...

Roger was sitting in his room, quietly reading, when he heard a faint knock on the door. Irritated, he shut the book quickly before asking "yes?"

"Roger, Mr Holmes would like a word with you- go up to his study." his mother's voice crept through the holes in the door in reply, and Roger's blood turned cold. He need not ask why- a sinking feeling arose within him.

It was the wasps.

"...okay, Mum," he replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Once he heard his mother drift away, he marked the page in his book, and then he stood up, opened his bedroom door, and stepped out.

His heart thudded in his ears, and he heard the wasps buzzing and he remembered them swarming down onto him like a thick cloud of curses.

It had been too- for his pale skin had gone up in hives, his skin and blood burned with stings and he lost consciousness- not to mention he had gone knocking on Death's door for a while, as well.

Soon, he reached the study, and went in- Holmes had allowed him the privilege of coming in without the need for a knock, although he still sometimes did it out of habit. Not today, though.

"Mr. Holmes?" He asked politely as he entered. The elderly sleuth smiled as he looked up from his notes.

"Roger, my boy- you're looking better," He answered with a note of warmth.

"I...I feel much better, Mr. Holmes." Roger answered, looking at his clasped hands without another word.

"Roger, even with my mind withering away now, I was never one to witter away, so I shall speak directly." He added, and Roger gulped. "I wanted to talk to you about the wasps."

Of course- Roger knew it. He was also certain of what Mr. Holmes would want to talk about- but he decided to ask anyway.

"What about the wasps, Mr. Holmes?"

"About your reckless actions, my boy,"

Roger fell silent, a lump in his throat.

"Now, I am aware that you attempted to drown the wasps to stop them attacking the bees," the old detective began. "But whatever in Heaven's name possessed you to think that you alone could kill an entire hive- especially with a wasp allergy?"

Roger knew why. He also knew Holmes was not a sentimental man, and would therefore dismiss his reasons with logic. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Holmes fixed a stern gaze upon his young companion. Even at his venerable age, he was still capable of summoning the masterfulness he had been gifted as a young man.

"Roger, I know you are keeping it from me- now please tell me the truth." He said sternly.

The boy sighed. He knew better than to try and hide anything from the World's Greatest Detective. "I...I did it for the bees. I know they mean a lot to you, and that you worked hard to have them in retirement. It...It just made me so mad that they were destroying what you love."

"My dear boy, that was a foolish thing to do," said Holmes, watching Roger's shoulders droop. He did not enjoy doing this at all- but Holmes was not long for this world, and he didn't want Roger doing something equally stupid in the future.

"When I was a young man, I did not have a great deal of friends. But the ones I did have were often willing to risk their lives for my sake. Watson especially," He smiled fondly at the mention of his old friend. "I had hoped that my retirement would not be the same."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes..."

Holmes nodded. Roger did indeed look very guilty for rushing in without thinking, and for putting both Holmes and Mrs Munro in shock over the incident. "However, I would like to say that if I had any doubts as to your affections, your noble- albeit foolish- actions have dissuaded that hypothesis." He gave a small smile.

Roger smiled back, for he knew that, even though Holmes never actually said it, he was forgiven.


End file.
